It has been the practice to provide either a hand held welding mask having a filter lens formed of a darkened window which is moved in front of the eyes on commencement of welding or a mask which is worn by the welder and which is generally moveable between an operative position at which the welder looks through the filter lens and an inoperative position at which the mask is tilted back on the head of the user or the filter lens moved on a pivot allowing clear vision of the work.
Such masks, however, are unsafe due to the tendency of the user to strike an arc before the mask is properly in place, thus subjecting the user's eyes to the damaging radiation. The problem is accentuated when welding is carried out in conditions of poor light where it is impossible for the welder to see the work through the filter lens before the arc is struck.
The problem of eye damage caused by the radiation emitted from a welding arc has dramatically increased with the increasing use of hobby arc welders which are now commonly available and used by amateur welders without any formal training or experience. However, the problem also exists for trained and experienced welders who can accidentally be exposed to the radiation.